With You
by A Silly Production
Summary: Heiji and Kazuha has gone their separtate ways in their relationship.  He has a girlfriend and shortly she gets together with an old friend.  Can they find their way back to each other when their life takes a turn for the worst?


WITH YOU

…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DC…

RATED M: there are some naughty words (not bad—like 5 words in the whole story), and some reference to adult material (not bad either—I guess I don't even need the warning because it's so small but still—just as a precaution!)

Have fun reading! Please read and reply!

…

That was it! The pony-tailed girl pulled out her phone and dialed a VERY familiar number. But that didn't work. The voice told her to leave a message. Kazuha hanged up the phone and then angrily growled, then stormed off.

Back in the Hattori residence a dark skinned man and his girlfriend were having a food fight. "Heiji! I quit," a squeaky laughter came from the girlfriend. "And don't you gotta go pick up Kazuha-chan?"

"Shoot! I was." Heiji exclaimed. "I'll be back!" he shouted as he quickly brushed the left over cake mix on his face off. He grabbed his jacket and keys and ran to the door. Just as he opened the door, he saw a very red, tried, angry pony tailed girl with her finger on the doorbell. He guessed she was just about to come in "Kazuha—"

"Don't even get me started, Heiji." She said trying to calm herself before she goes ballistic and kills him. "Here's the cake mix, you wanted." Kazuha said handing him the grocery bags.

"I totally forgot! Aiko and I were just making a cake and got carried away." Heiji said, which explained the odd powder on his face. Kazuha felt like breaking down.

"Let me get this straight…you asked me to buy you some cake ingredients and food for your father's birthday cake and party, and then you forgot to come and pick me up at the grocery store which caused me to walk all the way here because I couldn't catch a bus or a cab and my parents weren't home, only to hear you say that you don't need the groceries anymore?" Kazuha screamed. A girl could only take so much. And Kazuha had had enough.

"Kazuha! I meant to call you but—"

"But you got carried away. Kazuha finished for him. Heiji felt like a jerk and he deserved it.

"Heiji—" Aiko came to the door finding a guilty looking Heiji and a furious Kazuha. "Kazuha-chan, it was my fault he didn't come and pick you up. Don't blame him. Blame me. I started the food fight and we lost track of time." Aiko explained.

Kazuha liked Aiko-chan. She really did, but since she had came into hers and Heiji's life, Heiji had his attention all on her. She always felt jealous of her. Because she took something away from her that she dearly loved. But now—she didn't feel jealousy towards her. She felt anger.

"Fine, I'll go back home and bake a late birthday cake for myself," _SHIT_! He had forgot her birthday! "Since you guys already baked a cake for Uncle anyways." Kazuha stabbed the words into them and stormed off.

"Kazuha!" Heiji screamed out to her. He NEVER, ever forgets her birthday. Now he was feeling more of a jerk.

"Heiji—are you ok?" Aiko worryingly asked. Heiji forced a smile.

…

Kazuha cried the way home. She cried while making the cake. She cried while wrapping Hattori-san's present. She just couldn't believe it. She was as good as dead with Aiko around. Even when they did see each other, they've argued ore than usual. She forced the thought out of her head and focused on getting ready for a special day for Hattori-san's surprise birthday party.

Since today was quite special to her, she decided to dress up a bit. She had light make up on and a very cute outfit. Her mother herself had dressed up herself. They left the house to the Hattori residence to help prepare the party. "Why, don't you look cute." Shizuka said to Kazuha as they've reached the door.

"Thank you."

Kazuha's mother left with Shizuka to prepare the table, leaving Kazuha alone in the living room, fidgeting with her dress.

…

A little over a month ago she and Heiji went shopping and she found a spaghetti strap green dress with flowers on the hem of the dress growing. "I like this dress." Heiji said holding it up. At first Kazuha was stunned. First of all, he never commented on clothing unless she asked for it. And secondly, this dress was not his taste. It was…way too girly. _Maybe that's what he likes about it._

"It's cute." She said and walked off. Heiji put the dress back on the rack and they left. The next day, she went back to the store and bought it. She even bought a pair of flats that went perfect with the dress and a nice cardigan to go over the dress since the cold weather was approaching. She was actually excited about wearing this outfit—especially just for him. But she never got the chance to wear it because shortly after, Heiji got himself a girlfriend.

…

Kazuha sighed. She was beginning to have a bad feeling about this dress. _What if Heiji thinks I'm trying to win him over?_ _What if Aiko thinks I'm trying to win him over?_ _Did he even like this dress?_ Kazuha closed her eyes and tired to lie to herself that everything was fine. When she opened her eyes she saw Aiko in the corner of her eye…in the exact same dress.

…

Embarrassment quickly flushed over the pony-tailed girl's face. Blood rushed to Aiko's cheeks. "What's wrong?" The two girls heard Heiji said. Kazuha's eyes slightly widen when she heard his voice. Kazuha forced her attention away from Aiko when she saw Heiji appear from his room. She heard Aiko coughed and felt Heiji's eyes on her. "hi…Kazuha." He said. Kazuha held the tears in her eyes. "I—I like your dress." He softly forced a chuckle. Kazuha threw him an angry, killer stare that let his chuckle stop midway. Kazuha slowly stood up and just before she turn to run away, she let one tear slowly fall. "Kazuha!"

"Kazuha? Where are you going?" Her mother shouted as she came into the scene. She took one look at Aiko and realized how hurt her daughter could have been. She was debating to see if she should run after her. But she realized today was a special day for her and Hattori-kun, she or her daughter wouldn't have missed it for the world. She'll return, a mother's intuition.

Kazuha ran all the way home, quickly changed and ran all the way back. She reached the Hattori residence huffing and gasping for air. "You look even cuter than before." Shizuka whispered to her as she held the young girls face in her hands. Kazuha forced a smile. Kazuha's mother took her hand and led her to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. She really needed it. "Quickly! He 's coming." Shizuka shouted and turned off the lights.

….

Since everyone knows how surprise party always end up—we're going to skip the whole scene. In short, when he opened the door, and everyone screamed 'happy birthday' he pretended to be surprised and then thanked and hugged everyone there. They all singed and ate the cake. "The cake is delicious. Thank you Aiko-chan." The girlfriend blushed slightly and then smiled, still feel the pain from the cake incident with Kazuha.

Next, Hattori-san opened the present. All the gifts were greatly appreciated. Some were unbelievable, like the gift Shizuka got, a 55 inch wide flat screen, and some—well, it was the thought that counts. But Kazuha's gift was especially something that he'd didn't expect to get. "I wasn't sure what to buy you for your special day—so…so I made you something." She handed out the present and he smiled widely.

"thank you, Kazuha-chan." He opened the present and found it was a book-more of a collage of memories. It was a scrapbook. "Kazuha-chan, this is gorgeous."

"Thank you. I made it myself. I hope you like it."

"Oh, I love it. Thank you." He looked at the photos and she had everything from when he was a small child to his wedding pictures to Heiji's first pictures. This whole book simply told his life's' story. Out of all the pictures she had in that two-inch book—there was only one that really popped out at him. It was at the very end. It was a photo of the Toyama's and Hattoris' over for a celebration. It was a celebration of when he was appointed to head chief of the police department. "Kazuha-chan…this is amazing. You must have taken a lot of time to work on this." Hattori- san said gratefully.

"It took some time. But I got it done in no time. I hope it's not too sloppy."

"It's perfect."

…

"Kazuha…." It was Heiji's voice calling her while she was just about to leave with her family. 'I'm sorry. About today—I guess I had a lot on my mind." Heiji apologized. Kazuha just nodded and left with the family. No 'it's ok,' or 'fine.' Not even a 'ahou' came out of her mouth—just a nod.

…

The next day, Heiji appeared at her bedroom door just as she was exiting out to meet a friend. "Hi." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Kazuha, will you stop it? I know I'm a jerk sometimes but it's not like I do it on purpose. Aiko-chan and I got carried away with things."

"first of all, you're _always_ a jerk. And second of all—why is it that when you have your dates with Aiko-chan or when you're suppose to pick her up or hang out with her, you never forget that? It's always just me."

"You know that's not true."

"yes, it is." Heiji couldn't argue much. "is it just me?"

"No, it's not."

"Then what is it?"

"..I guess..i just got so use to you waiting on me that if you wait on me again—it won't matter." Kazuha deadly crossed her arms.

"So, you're saying that since I've always been able to put up with your shit, I wouldn't care?" Heiji didn't answer her deathly shrieks. "Well, you know what? I do care. And it hurts!" He didn't mistake the tears glistening and the sadness in her eyes he saw wasn't just an image, it was real—he felt it. "You think I like being waited on? You think it's fun looking like a fool waiting everywhere for so long? I'm a _good_ friend, Heiji. And if you can't see that then—maybe this should be the end of our friendship…or our relationship in general."

"Kazuha! If this is about Aiko I'll talk to her-"

"This isn't about Aiko-chan! I don't want you to feel like you have to choose between me and her, so I'll do you one last favor—I'll get out of your life." She didn't miss the shock and disappointment in his face. She deeply breathed out through her nose and turned her attention on anywhere but him. "From now on—we don't know each other. If we see each other, I will pretend to not know you. Now, I have places to be, and people to see." She said and slowly walked pasted her. A little part of her wanted him to stop her from walking away-from walking out of his life. It hurt to finally let him go. Only if she told him all of this sooner—maybe she could have saved the pain and tears over the last few weeks.

….

He didn't understand. She was letting him go? She couldn't be serious. They've been friends for so long, she just couldn't 'let him go'. She must be testing him! Yes! That was it, she was just testing him, she wasn't serious. In a few days or so, she'll be running back to him like old times—just like how she always did.

…

But a few days lasted longer than he thought. He didn't make an effort to call her. And she definitely didn't call him. She was in the process of healing her heart. A knock on her office door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." she said.

"Hi."

"Oh, Kunisue-kun, hi."

"Lunch?" Kazuha checked her watch and nodded. They left the work area, arm in arm. "Where should we go?" he asked.

"I picked yesterday, you pick today." She answered.

"all right, let's go to the mall."

"Sounds good." She hopped into his car and they drove to the mall, it was lunchtime so the cafeteria was slightly crowed.

About midway through their meal she caught him staring at her. "Is there something wrong?" Kazuha asked. Kunisue-kun smiled. He lift his hand gently onto the corner of her mouth and wiped away the spaghetti sauce. She blushed and smiled.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked her after cleaning his finger with his mouth.

"Hm…not much. I have some documents I have to finish up."

"How about dinner with me tonight? It'll be fancy." He said.

"it's a date." She returned the smile.

"Kazuha-chan!" a high pitched voice shouted. Kazuha turned her attention to the voice and saw a very excited Aiko. "Hi, it's been a while." Aiko said walking up to the two couple. Kazuha forced a smile and answered;

"Yea. It's been a few weeks."

"I feel really bad about what happened between us. Can I make it up to you somehow?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened between us." Kazuha said. Misery crossed Aiko's face.

"Well then—why don't you hang out with me and Heiji anymore?" Kazuha looked at Kunisue with a smile.

"I've been…busy." Aiko looked at Kunisue and smiled.

"Oh I see. You finally found someone who makes you smile, someone who's willing to be there for you when you need them." Kazuha looked at Kunisue trying to hide a smile.

"Right." The ponytailed girl answered.

"Oh, that's very sweet. Heiji would be delighted to hear the news. Maybe we can double date sometimes?" she asked hopefully.

"Well see." She said.

"Well—I guess I should get going. It was good seeing you again. I was beginning to miss you." Kazuha just nodded and she left. After that conversation—she became awkwardly quiet.

…

When he took her out to that expensive restaurant, she was more than surprised. She was appalled at the fact that one guy was willing to spend so much on her. Sure, he did say it was _fancy_, but this was way beyond fancy, it was _too_ much for her to take, she wasn't use to it and it made her feel like a gold digger. She practically begged for him to take her somewhere no so expensive but all he said was, "I already made reservations."

They followed the waiter to a secluded, dark corner lit only with candles and the only electric light there was the light from surrounding tables. "Kazuha-chan!"

_This could not be happening._

On their way to their table they passed Aiko-chan and…Heiji. "See, Heiji? I told you Kazuha-chan has a boyfriend. And you said she'll never find anyone who can take her screaming." Aiko said and Heiji avoided eye contact with his best friend. "Wow, isn't this weird? I haven't seen you in so long and then here you are showing up everywhere, now."

"yea…weird." Kazuha said.

"You're very gorgeous tonight, Kazuha-chan, but I don't think the way you're dress is proper for _this_ restaurant." Kazuha rubbed her arms.

"I wasn't informed. Teruaki wanted to surprise me."

"This way, ma'am." The waiter interrupted them. Kazuha nodded.

"Well, I'll catch you later." She said and followed the waiter.

"why do you do that?" Teruaki asked.

"Do what?"

"Act so nice to her when she's so mean to you."

"that's just the way she is. I got used to it."

"She's never like that. Come on, we all graduated together, I know her. She's the nicest person in class, and now she's going wild on you. There's definitely something wrong."

"it's nothing." She said holding his hand. The glare on his face soften. "So why'd you want to take me to somewhere fancy tonight?"

"Well, because I wanted to. And because, I think you—_we_ deserve it."

"Why's that?" Teruaki scoffed.

"Don't you realize what today is?" Kazuha thought for a moment then shook her head embarrassedly. "Today's our first month anniversary."

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry. I didn't-I kinda—"

"It's ok, Kazuha." He said stiffing a laugh.

"I'm really sorry, Teruaki. Has it really been a month?" he nodded his head. "And for that, you're taking me _here_? What are you going to do when we get married?" Kazuha joked but the look on Teruaki's face was far from laughter when she said 'marriage'. "Oh god—I didn't mean—I wasn't implying that I wanted to get married to you—well I mean I do—but…" she was flushed with embarrassment and guilt. "That came out wrong." She said quietly looking at her hands.

"I think whoever becomes your husband, will the be luckiest guy in the world." He said reaching for her hand. "And I wouldn't mind being that guy if you let me." Kazuha awkwardly smiled. "I..I love you. You know that." She did. She knew since high school. "but I love you too much to force you into something that you aren't ready for. That's not the life I want with you. I want to wait until you're ready. And when you say the words, well get you a ring, and then a house, and then…possibly some kids." Kazuha pulled her hands away from him only to hug him.

A few feet away, dark, firey green eyes burned holes into Teruaki's head.

…

"Where have you been?" Kazuha stopped in her tracks when she heard a man's voice behind her as she was entering her home. She turned around to face a dark shadow underneath a nearby tree. She could tell he came here for a very specific reason. "You shouldn't be with him."

"Who are you to have a say in who I should and shouldn't be with?" she asked. She hear him growl.

"Stop it. Just stop it. I get it, Kazuha. I got what I deserve. I've been a bad friend, but—I can't live without you. The past month no talking to you was…hell. Just tell me what I have to do so you can forgive me. Even if it means breaking up with Aiko, I'll do it." Kazuha crossed her arms and sighed.

"Get off my lawn." She sternly said. Heiji couldn't believe his ears.

"What?"

"Get off my property. "

"You can't be serious."

"Get out of my life." She said in a tone so cold, he shivered. Heiji turned away and got on his bike and rode off. Kazuha released the deep breath she was holding in as she was saying those last few words and fell to the ground hugging herself.

And cried.

…

"How about dinner tonight?" Teruaki asked.

"I can't, my mom wants me to visit my cousin in the hospital with her after work." Teruaki frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"She just had a baby."

"Oh…that's sweet."

"Well I haven't talked to her in a long time, so I'm going to feel weird."

"I'm sure if your mom wants you to go, they'll be a good reason."

"I suppose so. Anyhow, I better get going. I have to go back home and shower."

"Ok, I'll call you later." Teruaki said and pecked her cheek.

…

"Mom, why are we visitng Sakura-chan?"

"It's _Sakura-chan_. Don't you remember her? She had her baby and I thought you'd want to see her. You two were always close." Kazuha knew exactly whom her mother was talking about. Sakura-chan had been her age and since little—and when they were small they were close. Well as close as Kazuha would let them be. Mainly because Kazuha soon found shortly after they became good friend that she like Heiji too. And besides the part that Sakura-chan and her family moved a city over, they've lost contact since. Over the years they'd see occasionally at reunions and say 'hi' then went their separate ways. She did find out that she was happily married now and this would be her first baby.

"Kazuha-chan!" Sakura yelped and hugged the girl. For someone who just got done with 16 hours of hard labor, she sure still had her strength.

"Hi, Sakura-chan. How are you?" Kazuha asked.

"I'm good—you know…minus the labor pain." Kazuha smiled. She'd realized that Sakura-chan grew prettier as she aged.

"So, is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"girl."

"Good, I bought you some baby girl clothes for little…what's her name?"

"Kazuha." Kazuha nearly fainted. "I told my husband how you were my first friend, and you ment a lot to me, and we both think it's a wonderful name. " Kazuha cried.

"That's why you wanted to come?" Sakura nodded.

"I don't deserve this—we stopped talking over the years because of me."

"Kazuha, even though we no longer talk, all I remember was having my happiest times with you as a friend. You thought me what I was to be a good friend. You can always save a friendship before it goes bad by saving the memories. And our friendship never ended because I never forgot those memories." Kazuha was touched. "So? My husband and I would love for you to be the godmother of little Kazuha-chan. Please? It would mean a lot to me." Kazuha gave in and smiled.

"Can I see her?"

"She's in the baby room. She's right next to the window. You can't miss her." Kazuha hugged the tired girl once more and left the room.

…

"…I can't, he'll know!" a voice shouted from a room as Kazuha passed in the hall way. The voice sounded _very_ familiar. But kept on walking until she heard something break from inside that room. "…what do you mean, you're not the father? Who else could it be?" the voice snapped. Kazuha held onto the doorknob and was about to push the door open to see if something bad had happen to the people in the room. It sounded like they were in a very heated argument. Just when she was about to push open she caught a glimpse of the people in the room.

"Aiko?"

…

When she realized that Aiko was in the hospital room throwing anything she can get her hands on, she couldn't help but press her ear onto the door. "This is all your fault! If you'd just put on that condom like I told you to, none of this would be happening, you jerk!" Aiko continued screaming.

_She's pregnant? _

"you told me you were on the birth control!" That definitely was _not_ Heiji's voice.

_Aiko's pregnant? And the baby's father isn't Heiji? _

"I told you that I was off of it a month ago! Then you told me 'fine, I'll get condoms…blah blah blah…"

"this isn't all my fault!" the guys screamed back. "Who was the one who wanted to get laid that night? I was doing you a favor, you were practically begging me to sleep with you that night."

"Oh, don't even go placing the blame on me!" She heard Aiko cry on the other side of the door. She had to tell Heiji this. "I can't raise a baby. I have a good life going for me. I'm with a man who loves me, who has a good job."

"Baby, we'll work this out. I promise. I'll get a job, a home."

"You're not going to ditch me and the little one?"

"Never."

…

She swore that the first thing she was going to do when she got out of the hospital was to call up Heiji and tell him that his girlfriend was pregnant with someone else. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't hurt Heiji like that. So—she did the next best thing.

She confronted Aiko.

…

"Hi Aiko." Kazuha said with a straight face as she meet her coming out of the hospital.

"Kazuha-chan!" she said a little too surprised. "Wha—what are you doing here?"

"My cousin just had a baby."

"Oh…well…congratulations." Kazuha felt her voice crack and tremble.

"I'll tell her that." Kazuha said and then eyed her from head to toe. "Say, that's a cute shirt you have on." Aiko looked at her shirt and smiled.

"Oh, thank you. I got it at the mall. Very cheap, if you ever want to go there."

"I'll keep that in mind. But what size is that? It looks…a little small." Kazuha couldn't help but smirk just a little. "It's either that or Heiji's been treating you _waaaay_ too well. Aiko cleared her throat from the surprised insult, and absentmindedly rubbed her belly. " Where is he anyways?"

"he's um..inside. We just got done visiting a distant cousin of mine. Yea, she's been sick for a while."

"Oh, well would you like me to call him to hurry up?" Kazuha pulled out her phone.

"NO!" Kazuha narrowed her eyes. "I mean—he said he'll be coming shortly, so I don't want to bother him. He'll be right out." Aiko nodded trying to convince herself and her.

"Huh, ok…I'll wait here for him. I have to talk to him too." Kazuha said.

"Aren't you…suppose to…be somewhere now?" Aiko asked annoyed. Kazuha smiled satisfyingly.

"You know what? I am. I'll…_catch_ you later." She said and walked off so she couldn't see her anymore. When Kazuha turned the corner, she stayed there until she saw her reenter the hospital from her compact mirror. She followed Aiko into the hospital into the woman's bathroom. Aiko locked herself in one of the empty stalls and balled her eyes out. Kazuha entered the bathroom and when she heard her sobs, she couldn't help but feel a _little_ sorry for her. But she was hurting her best friend-even if she didn't want to admit it. She could never let anyone hurt Heiji. Especially someone he loves. Kazuha looked at herself in the mirror and saw Aiko sitting on one of the toilets through the crack from the stalls. To save Aiko a little pride-Kazuha took out her phone and dialed a number _her_ phone number. The rings of Aiko's phone echoed loudly through the bathroom. She saw the number and hesitantly open her phone. Kazuha didn't wait for Aiko to talk first. "I know about the baby." Kazuha said. Aiko's eyes widen when she heard Kazuha's voice echo in the bathroom. "You better tell Heiji the truth about the baby's father. Or else, I will never..._ever_…let you go." Kazuha said, hung up and left the bathroom. Aiko continued to cry in bathroom long after she left.

…

Kazuha felt her drift away from Teruaki. And so did he. "Are you ok?" he asked one day at lunch.

"Yea." She lied. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the incident at the hospital.

"Does this have anything to do with you being little Kazuha's grandmother?"

"No."

"does this have to do with…me? He asked. She waited a while and then answered,

"No."

"Does this have to do with…Hattori-kun?" Kazuha looked at her boyfriend and forced a chuckle.

"it doesn't matter—"

"Kazuha," Teruaki forced a smile. "you can tell me."

"No, no I can't. I..it's not even my place to…think about this."

"Is he in trouble?" Kazuha shrugged. A sign to tell him he was right. "You still love him, don't you?" He asked straight up.

"What? No—'

"Kazuha, I wasn't born yesterday. Actually, I've known for a while now that you still love Hattori-kun." Teruaki said sadly.

"I was just happy you gave me a chance. _Us_ a chance."

"Wait—Teruaki…"

"Kazuha, I can't keep waiting forever. I know you love him. And I know you know it too. He's been a lousy friend, but you're not any better if you don't help him when he need it most. You're just like him if you don't lend him a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to."

"Teruaki…"

"I'm sorry, Kazuha, but I can't do this. Not when I know that you still have Hattori-kun in your heart."

"I think whoever becomes your wife, will the be luckiest girl in the world." Kazuha whispered the words from their first month anniversary back to him. He smiled. "I'm sorry."

"I'll…see you around." Kazuha nodded and Teruaki left.

…

Kazuha reached the Hattori residence. Shizuka opened the door. "Kazuha-chan."

"Hi, Aunty, is Heiji home?"

"Yes…Aiko-chan just came and visit him a while ago and they must have been in a fight or something because she came out crying and Heiji wouldn't talk about it. Maybe he'll talk to you." Kazuha knocked on his door. No one answered but someone was sure in there.

"Heiji," she said the two syllables sternly. "Open the door." Before she knew it, his very strong arms were pulling her in, and they wrapped securely around her body. "Heiji…are you ok?"

_of course not! Why else would he be hugging you?_

She let him hug her for a while. She even hugged him back. He wasn't crying, there were no tears. He was just…emotional. It was the first time in a _long_ time she felt…_safe_.

"Aiko's pregnant." He said softly. She was afraid of that.

"Heiji—"

"and that's not even the worst part! She's pregnant with someone else's child!" Heiji screamed. "How could she do that to me?"

"Heiji—it's not your fault!" He hid his face in his hands.

"I just want to know…why?"

"Because you didn't love her." Heiji confusingly looked at her.

"Wait…you knew about this?" Kazuha lost eye contact with him.

"I over heard her at the hospital."

"And you never told me?"

"I didn't think it was my place—after what we've been through." Kazuha tried to defend herself. Heiji scoffed.

"You know how you said that I wasn't a good friend? You're not any better. You kept me waiting, and you're right-it hurts."

"Heiji—"

"get out." He said.

"HEIJI!"

"GET OUT! NOW!" He pointed to the door. Heiji saw the tears in her eyes. He wasn't sure if they were tears from being hurt or tears of sadness. Either way, he was too angry to notice. She turned around and left the room.

…

It had been almost two weeks since Kazuha's break up with Teruaki and Heiji finding out about Aiko. She hadn't heard a word from Heiji since. She hoped he was ok. She felt responsible for everything. For Heiji's heartbreak, for their friendship—and maybe she was responsible, but now she needed him to tell her that it wasn't—even if it was. The doorbell knocked her thinking train off it's track. She went and opened the door finding the last person she'd expect to see—or for now anyways.

"Heiji."

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Will you um…come tomorrow?" he asked.

"Come where?"

"Come send me."

"Send you? Where are you going?" she asked worryingly.

"England. I'm moving there. I don't think I can't stand being alone…anymore. I'll start a new life there." Kazuha had tears brimming her eyes.

"Heiji, I'm sorry. I really am." She said slowly sobbing.

"I've made up my mind. I've brought a plane ticket and an apartment already. Promise me, you'll send me." Heiji said. Somehow, her head found it's way to nod. Heiji smiled. "Good, and I want you to wear that green dress, I like so much. The one where you work to my dad's birthday party." Again, she nodded. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."

She nodded.

…

"I can't believe you're actually going." Kazuha said looking at the plane dressed up in that green dress she bought at the mall.

"I can't believe it either."

"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 130 FOR ENGLAND. LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 130 FOR ENGLAND…" the voice on the intercom announced.

"That's me." Heiji said and grabbed his bags. Kazuha hugged him.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He slightly pulled her off. "I have to go." Kazuha started crying and trembling. "Kazuha I'll come back."

"I don't want you to leave."

"Kazuha—"

"I love you, Heiji." She cried even harder.

"Kazuha, I love you too."

"Then don't leave me." Heiji was appalled. "I know I screwed up our friendship. But Sakura-chan taught me that a friendship is only ruined when memories of us are forgotten. I'm afraid I won't be strong enough to just keep the memories. I need you here with me. I don't want to lose you. "

"Kazuha—"

"You said you didn't want to be alone anymore. You don't have to be. You have me. And I have you. You said you wanted a new life-we can start a new life together. Just—please…just don't leave me. I lost so much of you already." He held her face and passionately kissed her. She froze for a moment and then kissed him back with just the same emotions.

"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 130….NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 130…"

Kazuha pulled away and breathed into his chest. "You missed your flight."

"I guess I have to stay here with you then, ahou." Kazuha happily jumped onto his frame and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever leave me."

"Never."

…

They walked in hand in hand into the Hattori residence finding Shizuha in Heiji's room crying. "mom?"

"Heiji! You didn't leave!"

"No, never again am I going to leave again. I thought I could go somewhere else to find someone who I can be with. I didn't realize I had her all along." Heiji said holding Kazuha close.

"Oh…I'm so happy." She said and squealed. "I'm going to tell your father." She ran out of the room.

"Ne, Heiji? Why did you want me to wear this dress?" Kazuha asked.

"Because it makes your eyes pop out. I love your eyes." Kazuha blushed.

"I love your eyes too." She chuckled.

"and it goes very nice with your skin color."

"I like your skin color too." Kazuha continued.

"and whenever I see green, I think of you." Kazuha didn't have a comeback for that-just a smile.

"I've loved you for along time now, Kazuha. You were always that special girl I had my eyes on. I was jealous of every guy that talked to you. I wanted to be them when you talked to them. And then Aiko came along—I guess, I just wanted to see if I could ever love anyone else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kazuha." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Me too. I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you, _only_ with you."


End file.
